Par delà les apparences
by AngelScythe
Summary: Edward se retrouve dans une pièce avec Envy lorsqu'il va péter un câble et se révéler sous sa vraie forme une fois encore...que fera Edward ?
1. Premier essai

_**Par delà les apparences**__**.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, tendresse, shonen-ai. ( Envy sera peut-être OOC à vous de juger, je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec lui dans le manga, désolé)

Couple : Edvy.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Ellyah.

Note2 : C'est ma première fic sur le manga \o/

Note 3 : Voici un « arc » regroupant plusieurs petit « chapitre » sur ce couple étrange.

* * *

_**Premier essai**_

Edward ne savait pas s'il faisait bien les choses comme il fallait. Après ce qu'il faisait pouvait être dangereux non ? Laissé Alphonse derrière lui pour aller s'enfermer dans une maison de Central, indiqué sur un bout de papier, qui semblait avoir été arraché à un bloc note, dans une enveloppe.

Mais il l'avait fait. Il était rentré dans cet immeuble qui semblait en ruine ou très mal entretenu en tout cas. Il n'avait pas pris peur. Mais il n'empêchait que son automail était quand même transformé en une arme à présent.

Envy était face à lui, les bras croisés le fixant de ses orbes améthystes. Est-ce qu'il était normal ? Pouvait-il être normal alors qu'il bavait devant cet « homme », au sens figuré bien sûr. Il le trouvait beau et attirant, même après l'avoir vu sous cette apparence monstrueuse.

Même après l'avoir engueulé parce qu'il parlait sur sa taille, et peut-être que cette petite discussion avait suffit, mais il se sentait vraiment attiré par lui. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Mais il pensait que ce genre de sentiment ne pouvait pas être expliqué, sinon on se bourrerait le crâne de « pourquoi ? »

D'ailleurs, il le faisait déjà à tord. « Pourquoi lui ? » « Pourquoi mon ennemi ? » « Pourquoi un homme ? » « Pourquoi un homonculus ? » « Pourquoi un monstre ». Il aurait put échafauder des dizaines de théories différentes qui lui prouverait le contraire de l'amour qui pouvait lui porter.

Et il avait bon se battre contre ses sentiments, quoiqu'il essaye, il se sentait toujours attirer par lui et il détestait ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Envy ? Demanda Edward, déjà prêt à se défendre.

Il avait bon l'aimer, il n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Il n'en deviendrait pas aveugle lui, non il préférait de loin se battre. Parce qu'il savait qu'une simple erreur de sa part lui faudrait peut-être la mort. Même s'il avait fait preuve de « gentillesse » dans le ventre de Gluttony, il se doutait bien que ça avait été fait à son propre profit…ou bien ?

Il fronça les sourcils à cette idée, il ne pouvait pas être gentil, c'était un homonculus. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et le vert décroisa les bras. Il s'avança vers le blondinet.

-Range ton arme, je ne compte pas me battre, je déteste ça ! Précisa le « monstre » en le regardant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Répéta Edward en tendant son arme vers lui.

- Essaye de deviner. Lança énigmatique Envy de sa voix envoûtante.

Par dieu, savait-il que ça le rendait tout chose et qu'il en perdait ses moyens, il devait forcément le faire exprès pour jouer là-dessus de la sorte.

-Je n'en sais rien Envy, je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Répondit sur la défensive le blond.

Envy n'était pas prêt de lui dire. Il aurait aimé mais, il refusait de le dire, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas la force des humains, il ne pouvait pas faire comme eux. Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait un quelconque rejet, c'était même sans aucun doute pour ça qu'il avait fait autant de victime.

Il ne pouvait lui dire, mais il voulait tellement pouvoir le sentir contre lui et faire comme les humains, ses « jeux » amoureux et tout ce qui allait avec, ces choses qui semblaient si bien, si bonne, si ravissantes.

Il ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps, mais il désirait tellement cet humain. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il était incapable de se battre contre lui-même.

Rageur, Envy l'attrapa contre lui et lui arracha presque la lèvre en l'embrassant avant de le relâcher. Inutile de dire que l'adolescent fut surpris. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Le sang perla sur sa lèvre et il passa sa langue dessus. Il n'aimait pas ce goût acre.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi l'homonculus venait de faire ça, il n'avait que des doutes, que des choses qui étaient sans doute fausse. Il pensait que les homonculus étaient démunis de sentiment.

Mais il l'avait pourtant embrassé, oh bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien qu'on pouvait embrasser pour faire mal, justement. Ce baiser avait d'ailleurs le goût amer de ce désir. Mais il avait senti tout autre aussi dedans.

Comme un désespoir fou. Comme un sentiment qu'on rejetait et qu'on espérait ne plus avoir par un simple geste ou un simple mot.

Le sol commençait à s'affaisser sous lui, encore heureux qu'ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée et que la place était grande car Edward savait ce qui allait arriver. Il s'éloigna quand même un peu, par prudence.

-Ne me regarde pas ! Souffla Envy plus ou moins froidement alors que la transformation se parachevait.

Le blond se souvenait de ces mots, l'homonculus les avaient déjà utilisés dans le ventre de Gluttony, il l'aimait déjà à ce moment là ? Ou disait-il ça à tout le monde de toute façon. Car oui, il venait de réaliser, c'était bien de l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

C'était bien le sentiment d'amour qu'il essayait d'expulser loin de lui, de ne plus y penser. Edward avait rapidement compris parce qu'il aurait sans aucun doute voulu faire la même chose. Le goût acre de son sang lui rappela amèrement qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui.

Il voulait avoir le courage d'assumer ses sentiments même s'il ignorait ce qui viendrait après, comment ça tournerait pour un humain et un homonculus en couple. Est-ce qu'il y aurait même un couple ? Est-ce que ça serait possible.

Malgré l'interdiction, ou plutôt la demande d'Envy, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de le faire avant. Il n'y avait pas pensé, enfin si, mais il devait se battre contre lui, alors qu'ici, il n'était pas sûre que c'était le cas, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il c'était transformé pour lui montrer toute l'horreur qu'il était.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas et Edward devait bien s'en rendre compte, par la colère qui luisait dans ses yeux et qu'il ressentait. C'était un monstre face à lui, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Une créature gigantesque verte, avec un visage des plus horribles, dont un œil semblait vide. Des centaines de visage sur son corps pourvu d'une queue et de quatre paires de pattes. Ses cheveux qui semblaient trempés sur son corps, à l'instar des crinières des cheveux.

Edward le dévisagea, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il regardait la queue d'Envy, presqu'hypnotisé, qui chassait l'air comme un chat pas content.

L'adolescent tâcha de se rappeler qu'il l'aimait. Hésitant, il retransforma son automail normalement, il fit quelques pas et arriva près de lui. Il tendit les bras vers le haut et Envy, surpris alors que sa queue flageolait les murs, baisa la tête.

Edward passa ses bras autour de sa grosse tête et appuya sa tête contre ce qui semblait être sa joue.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça. Essaya le blond.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda sèchement Envy. Toi aussi tu me trouves horrible comme ça ! Tu as raison.

- Je ne te trouve pas horrible.

L'alchimiste tourna un peu la tête cherchant à plonger ses yeux dans un des yeux de l'homonculus, mais celui-ci semblait fuir son regard. Il réussit quand même à le capter et leur regard restèrent ancré l'un dans l'autre.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça parce que tu vas finir de te faire du mal. Et j'avais aussi cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas cette forme. C'est étrange de revêtir une forme qu'on n'aime pas. Dit Edward sur un ton calme.

Envy grogna et l'attrapa avec sa queue pour l'éloigner de lui. Il n'aimait pas ça et pourtant Edward semblait être le seul qui l'acceptait sous cette forme si monstrueuse. Le fait d'être expulsé contre le mur ne sembla pas gêné Edward, il voulu même remarcher en direction de l'envie mais ce dernier le cola au mur avec sa patte.

-Tu me fais mal ! Annonça Edward, ne laissant pas transparaître la douleur.

Envy grogna, il devait le garder en vie, il pouvait l'amocher s'il voulait. Mais justement, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Hésitant, il le relâcha. L'adolescent avança vers lui à nouveau. Il fit de nouveau passer ses bras autours de son cou comme-ci de rien n'était.

-Lâche-moi ! Grogna l'homonculus.

- Inutile de cacher tes sentiments avec moi !

- Parce que tu penses que je peux en avoir ? Interrogea froidement Envy.

- Bien sûr que je pense que tu peux en avoir… du moins maintenant… je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais en avoir avant. Mais tu m'as démontré le contraire ! Expliqua Edward malhabilement.

Cette fois c'est lui qui se mit à fuir son regard. Il sourit doucement puis lui embrassa le nez comme s'il n'était pas un monstre, il appuya sa tête contre sa joue et souffla.

-Je t'aime.

Envy, lui, n'était pas prêt de lui dire, mais il était heureux, heureux d'avoir été accepté tel qu'il était. Un monstre…


	2. Qu'importe

_**Par delà les apparences**__**.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, tendresse, shonen-ai. ( Envy sera peut-être OOC à vous de juger, je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec lui dans le manga, désolé)

Couple : Edvy.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Ellyah.

* * *

_**Qu'importe.**_

A première vue, on ne pouvait comprendre ce que ces deux là faisaient ensembles. Quand on les connaissait, séparément, tout portait à croire qu'ils n'avaient rien pour être ensemble, car ils étaient bien trop différant. Certes, les contraires s'attirent mais un homonculus avec un humain, discutant tranquillement en marchant le long d'une rue déserte.

On pouvait aussi se demander ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble par leur seule attitude, ils n'avaient pas l'attitude d'un couple, mais pas non plus celle d'ami. Cela tendait plus à la première option. Leurs mains étaient toutes proches comme si elles désiraient se toucher mais que leur propriétaire se faisait violence.

Subitement, Envy cessa de marcher, arrêta le blond et se tourna vers Edward qui venait de l'imiter, surpris, le polymorphe planta ses yeux dans les orbes dorées qui le faisait littéralement chaviré, mais il ne le montrerait jamais. Il était bien trop fier que pour laisser passer ce genre d'émotion. Pourtant son cœur battait bel et bien pour lui depuis longtemps lui semblait-il.

Envy tâcha de lui faire un sourire qui n'avait rien d'angoissant, de terrifiant ou de sadique mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et ça avait le don de l'énerver, pourquoi donc n'arrivait-il jamais à montrer un simple sourire à Edward ?

Il était déjà complètement incapable de lui dire « je t'aime ». Le blond avait bon lui avoir déjà dit, il craignait toujours un rejet. Au fur et à mesure où il remuait ses sombres idées, le sol s'affaissait sous ses pieds. Cela ne sembla pas gêné Edward.

_-Pourquoi je ne peux jamais faire ce dont j'ai envie ? Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il soit plus fort que moi ?Il peut me sourire et me regarder autant qu'il veut, et moi, je n'en suis même pas capable, j'ai beau me forcer, il n'y a rien__ qui vient. Je suis juste pitoyable et encore une fois, il me démontre sa force__. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai tellement envie de lui sourire, de lui prendre la main mais je suis trop faible pour le faire. J'aimerais tellement être comme lui. __Pouvoir lui dire mon amour, vivre simplement et heureux avec lui. Qu'importe qu'on ne soit pas les mêmes. Mais il y arrive et pas moi, c'est horrible. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir l'imiter…_Pensa Envy, jaloux de la propre personne qu'il aimait.

-Calme-toi. Murmura quand même le blond en regardant le visage, qui se transformait, de son vis-à-vis.

-Je suis très calme ! Siffla Envy.

Ce dernier fixait rageusement le sol, sol qui devait supporter toute sa rage, toutes les envies et jalousies qui tombaient sur le polymorphe, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon dont il ne se sortait toujours qu'après transformation. Comme-ci prendre cette forme écœurante et monstrueuse le délestait de tous ses problèmes et malheur.

Le couple, qui ne semblait pourtant pas en être un, était dans une ruelle assez sombre, à peine éclairée par un lampadaire qu'on se demandait bien qui avait put le mettre là. La ruelle était tellement longue et les habitations si haute que le soleil n'arrivait pas à percé, pourtant, le soleil venait à peine de dépasser son zénith. Encore heureux pour eux, il n'y avait pas une seule fenêtre qui donnait sur cette longue ruelle.

On voyait bien l'attirance de l'homonculus pour les ténèbres par le choix de ses lieux « romantiques », il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait choisir un endroit si sombre pour se promener avec celui qu'il aimait. Mais Edward était persuadé qu'il choisissait des endroits où il pourrait se cacher du monde. Pour le cas où, justement, il se transformerait en monstre comme ici.

Le blond ne disait rien, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le raisonner dans des moments pareils, il le savait très bien. Parce que, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se mettait en colère depuis le début de leur relation, qui datait de deux semaines maintenant. Mais généralement, il se calmait automatiquement, tout seul. Sans doute parce que cette apparence de monstre l'insupportait au plus haut point.

Mais cette fois à la différence, la transformation continuait de s'opérer comme si Envy ne pouvait rien faire contre et que ce n'était plus de son propre chef qu'il changeait d'apparence. Son visage terminait de se déformer, des pattes de lui pousser, son corps de grandir, ses mains et ses pieds de se modifier et une queue d'apparaitre.

Edward s'éloigna un peu, il voulait éviter comme l'autre fois de se prendre un coup, de la longue queue, de sa tête ou d'un de ses nombreux corps collé à sa carcasse.

- Ne me regarde pas. Souffla Envy.

Comme les deux autres fois. Le blond émit un petit soupir et croisa les bras après s'être mis, hors de portée de l'homonculus, sur le moment, car il savait très bien que si Envy le voulais près de lui, il l'attraperait et l'approcherait de lui sans qu'il ne puisse résister. Il n'en avait pas envie d'ailleurs.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit ça !

-Tu t'éloignes tout le temps. Remarqua la voix déformée de l'homonculus.

- Je ne suis pas maso ! Répondit l'humain au tac au tac.

- Je reste persuadé que je te dégoûte. Annonça Envy, cachant la douleur dans sa voix.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas du tout dégoûté, je veux juste m'éviter de me prendre quelconque coups, n'oublie pas que j'y ai goûté à la force de ce corps, je ne tiens pas à être cloué dans un lit d'hôpital pour ne pas avoir fait attention avec l'homme que j'aime ! Répondit l'alchimiste franchement.

-Tu dis toujours que tu m'aimes…S'étonna le « monstre ».

- Parce que c'est le cas ! Ne crois-pas que je vais mentir juste pour te faire plaisir. Rétorqua le blond.

- Dans quel sens m'aurais-tu menti ? Siffla Envy.

Il avait très bien compris qu'Edward ne lui mentait pas, et ne lui mentirait pas. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre des mensonges de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait. Et il se demandait ce qui pourrait peut-être troublé Edward dans cette forme horrible qu'il avait revêtit.

- Tu espérais que je te trouve repoussant, non ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sans doute parce qu'on t'y a habitué ! Mais pour moi, tu restes le même, celui que j'aime, qu'importe l'apparence, et je te le dirais jusqu'à ça rentre dans ton crâne ! Annonça Edward en le désignant de son doigt.

Le monstre s'allongea sur le sol puis lui lécha la joue, ou plutôt tout le visage de sa langue sur laquelle il y avait des réserves à forme humaine. Edward fut des plus surpris mais n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Il aurait tout aussi bien put faire un bon en arrière ou quelque chose du genre, mais il savait bien que ça aurait blessé Envy, même s'il ne l'aurait pas avouer.

-Ah tu m'as mis de la bave partout ! S'écria le blond en frottant son visage prenant la chose avec plaisanterie plutôt qu'écœurement.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres !

- Je t'en veux plus pour ce que tu as fait à Ishbal que pour ce corps, je t'aimerais quel qu'il soit. Ce corps ne me dérange pas… par contre, si j'apprenais quelconque chose horrible sur toi… je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ferais. Expliqua le blond lentement.

Il sentit la queue d'Envy venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Le monstre l'attira contre lui. Le blond eut une mine dégoûtée face à ses corps, ils ne disaient mots, comme la première fois et ça le rassurait. Il n'aimait pas les entendre parler car il se sentait mal vis-à-vis d'eux.

Il déglutit difficilement et il se sentit soulever. Qu'importe son poids, ça ne semblait pas gêné l'homonculus. Ce dernier le posa sur lui, dans ses longs cheveux pareils à une crinière entre deux « défenses ». Edward s'accrocha à une pour se pencher et le voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, si ce n'est que je veux te garder près de moi ! Avoua, avec honte, l'homonculus.

- Et bien je reste près de toi ! Souffla Edward avant d'appuyer sa joue contre l'envie.

Il chassa quelques cheveux qui le gênaient mais s'allongea totalement sur son corps. Tout un moment passa pendant lequel ils ne dirent rien, profitant seulement de la présence l'un de l'autre. Quelques fois un des composant humain d'Envy disait une phrase ou l'autre. Cela faisait se tendre Edward, mais il ne le relevait pas.

Tout d'un coup des éclairs se firent voir, Edward se redressa surpris et il ne lui fallut pas trente secondes pour tomber littéralement. Plus rien ne le soutenait. Il atterrit dans les bras du vert.

-Prévient avant de faire ça ! Lança Edward avant de l'embrasser.

Même s'il acceptait ce corps des plus étranges, il appréciait de loin une forme humaine.


	3. Horreur

_**Par delà les apparences**__**.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, tendresse, shonen-ai. ( Envy sera peut-être OOC à vous de juger, je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec lui dans le manga, désolé)

Couple : Edvy.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Ellyah.

* * *

_**Horreur.**_

Edward était allongé dans son sofa, il discutait avec Alphonse. De tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'on sonna à la porte. Le blond se redressa légèrement dans le fauteuil tandis que son frère, resté debout, alla ouvrir.

Alphonse aurait bien haussé ou froncé les sourcils ou encore battu des paupières mais, il n'en était pas capable. Face à lui, il y avait Envy, l'homonculus de l'envie qu'il avait rencontrée quelques temps plus tôt, sachant que son frère le connaissait encore plus longtemps que lui. Mais il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il venait faire ici. C'était peut-être un plan pour venir les tuer, malgré qu'ils avaient sous-entendu qu'étant des « sacrifices » il ne pouvait le faire.

-Pousse toi ! Dit plus ou moins froidement l'homonculus.

- Non !

- C'est bon Al, il est venu me voir ! Assura le blond.

- Te voir ? Un homonculus ! S'étonna l'armure.

Il ne comprenait pas, son frère et leur ennemi, ça semblait tellement impossible, improbable.

Edward hocha la tête et se leva de son sofa, il parcourut rapidement la distance le séparant d'Envy et lui vola un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Les jours et les semaines passaient rallongeant sans cesse le temps pendant lequel ils sortaient ensemble.

Cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Edward trouvait que ce n'était pas trop tôt pour le présenter à son frère, sa dernière famille.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Interrogea l'humain en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

Envy le serra contre lui tout en laissant un regard noir à Alphonse. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment, mais il n'aimait pas trop le fait qu'Ed soit si souvent avec son frère. Il voulait garder, jalousement, Edward rien que pour lui et il savait bien qu'il devait le partager avec cette armure.

-J'avais envie de te voir. Murmura Envy à son oreille, voulant être doux.

Cependant, il n'y arrivait pas, sa voix lui semblait trop froide ou impersonelle. L'homonculus dévisagea encore une fois le petit frère de son aimé.

-Depuis quand connais-tu Nii-san ? Interrogea l'armure.

-C'est pas tes oignons ! Rétorqua le vert.

Le jeune Elric regarda l'homonculus surpris, ce dernier essayait de l'ignorer, la jalousie le dévorant. Il sentait qu'il s'énervait, rien que parce qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir être à proximité de son petit blond non-stop.

Il grogna et relâcha lentement son amoureux.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es quand même avec mon frère… Remarqua Alphonse.

-Il m'énerve ! Siffla Envy.

Il commença à se transformer, la jalousie lui avait fallut de ne pas supporter juste quelques questions sur sa vie privée. Edward ouvrit des yeux exorbités. Il se tourna vers Alphonse.

- Ne prends pas peur ! Lui dit-t-il.

Il savait bien que l'on pouvait prendre peur devant un corps si monstrueux et il savait aussi que ça serait la première fois que son frère ferait son amoureux sous cette forme. Ed s'éloigna alors que le corps d'Envy semblait se transformer à toute vitesse.

Edward serra les dents, il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour le corps d'Envy semblait-il. La pièce était effectivement plutôt petite. Alphonse regarda son frère et l'imita. Lorsqu'Envy fut transformé, soit à peines quelques secondes plu tard, il projeta sa patte sur l'armure, la collant au sol.

-Arrête ! S'écria le blond.

Il y avait assez de place finalement, Envy pouvait déployer son corps avec aise, même s'il était assez restreint dans l'espace disponible. L'alchimiste attrapa la patte de l'homonculus pour dégager son frère.

-Laisse-le !

Envy expédia l'humain loin, contre un mur et de sa queue il chassa plusieurs bibelots en verre qui se brisèrent contre sa queue et se plantèrent d'ailleurs dedans. Le blond, lui, essuya le coup avant de revenir à la chasse.

-Lâche-le ! Il va partir, n'est-ce pas Al ? S'il te plaît.

Il savait que c'était horrible de lui demander de partir mais il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait altercation entre les deux. Surtout que ça finirait mal pour un des deux et même sans doute pour Alphonse alors il devait bien les séparer.

Techniquement, ça aurait dut être Envy qui aurait dut partir, mais Edward voulait parler avec celui qu'il aimait.

-O…oui. Répondit l'armure.

- Excuse-moi. Souffla l'alchimiste.

Envy releva sa patte et laissa l'armure partir avant de se tourner vers Edward.

-CONNARD ! S'écria le blond.

L'homonculus lui lança un regard surpris, il pencha la tête vers lui. L'humain serra le poing et lui envoya dans le visage. Le monstre grogna, et ça ressemblait plutôt à un terrible rugissement, et colla Edward contre le mur. Il n'aimait pas avoir mal et c'était peut-être d'autant pire que c'était de la main de celui qu'il aimait.

Envy maintint Edward contre le solide par sa patte. Le blond essaya de se débattre mais l'homonculus avait une poigne bien plus puissante que la sienne.

-LÂCHE-MOI ! Hurla le blond en essayant de dégager ses bras.

- Pourquoi me frappes-tu ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est mon frère ! Je l'aime !

Ses mots blessèrent Envy au plus profond de lui-même. Il l'aimait, bien sûr il savait que ce n'était pas du même amour qu'il lui portait. Mais partager, c'était horrible, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à partager son petit blond, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et toujours incapable de lui montrer si ce n'est que par sa jalousie excessive.

-Ce n'est qu'un humain. Rétorqua Envy ne sachant que dire qu'autre.

- Et moi aussi ! Tu ne fais peut-être que jouer avec moi ! Siffla froidement Edward.

Il dégagea un bras et il essaya de repousser la main qui le collait contre le mur. L'homonculus approcha encore sa grosse tête de lui. Edward lui lança un regard froid signifiant « approche que je t'envoie mon automail dans le visage ».

Encore une fois le polymorphe grogna. Il le relâcha lentement alors que sa queue continuait de chasser les objets de la maison qui l'accueillait quand même difficilement. À chaque fois qu'il fracassait un objet, des corps étrangers se plantaient dans sa queue et la douleur lui était horrible, mais il ne pouvait le laisser voir à Edward.

-C'est mon frère, si tu me veux, c'est lui et moi, il est la personne la plus importante pour moi ! Plus que toi ! Expliqua assez froidement l'humain.

Envy laboura le sol de ses griffes, ça faisait si mal, ce n'était pas un rejet, mais c'était être relégué au second rang, c'était presque pire. Il avait presqu'envie de tuer Alphonse, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pour deux raisons et il ne savait même pas laquelle primait à ses yeux. De un, ça rendrait Edward triste et il risquait peut-être de le perde à cause de sa propre jalousie.

La seconde, était qu'il restait un sacrifice et que s'il pouvait le réduire en charpie, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une taule brisée autour du seau de sang, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Et c'était des plus frustrants.

-Je l'accepterais. Grogna Envy.

Il aurait voulu rajouter un « pour toi » mais il ne passa pas sa gorge. Il continuait de labourer le sol de ses griffes et Edward laissa échapper un soupir, peut-être de soulagement. Il s'assit sur le sol et caressa avec douceur une des pattes. Il essayait de détendre l'homonculus de la sorte.

Ce dernier, abaissa sa tête jusqu'à lui, il lui lécha le visage comme un chaton affectueux sous la surprise d'Edward qui protesta contre la bave que lui avait laissé celui qu'il aimait. Il eut à peine le temps de frotter son visage qu'il sentit la queue d'Envy autour de sa taille.

Il se leva de lui-même et lança un regard interrogateur à l'homonculus. Ce dernier l'attira contre lui, cependant l'humain remarqua qu'il avait étrangement mal. Il comprit pourquoi lorsque la queue se déroula.

Il posa un baiser sur le museau de celui qu'il aimait avant d'aller jusqu'à sa queue. Il retira un morceau de bois et entendit un léger rugissement de la part d'Envy. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et retira un bout de verre de la queue de l'envie. Ce dernier grogna.

-Tu me fais mal ! Siffla l'homonculus.

- C'est ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à pas te transformer, tu n'aurais pas casser mon mobilier et je n'aurais pas à retirer ses bouts de verre et écharde ! Râla le blond.

-Tu préférerais nettement que je sois en forme « humaine »

- Non, pas du tout, je n'en ai rien à faire, et ne proteste pas j'ai des bouts verre dans mes mains, je peux te faire mal. Plaisanta légèrement l'alchimiste.

_-Je ne veux…pas mourir !_ Dit une voix bizarrement déformée.

- Je ne compte pas te faire de mal, je rigolais ! Répondit Edward surpris.

- Ce n'était pas moi, mais eux.

- Eux ?

Edward se rappela alors l'existence de ses composants humains, ils gigotaient et murmurait. Ils parlèrent de plus en plus fort et leur mots lui venaient à l'oreille. Certains désiraient leur mort, d'autre le contraire ou encore des voix d'enfants quémandant leur parents ou…

_-Tu veux jouer ?_

Il l'avait déjà entendu cette phrase, mais ça lui faisait tellement mal, il revoyait Nina. Nina qu'il n'avait pas su sauver. Il tendit la main vers ce visage qui parlait. Il savait bien, que ça ne serait jamais Nina. Et pourtant… il espérait qu'en touchant, elle reviendrait.

Il posa alors sa main sur cette masse horrible sous le regard d'Envy. Le composant semblait presque visqueux, il déglutit difficilement et éloigna sa main de ce corps et tourna la tête vers la queue d'Envy. Il arracha, presqu'avec rage, un bout de verre. Ça lui faisait si mal.

L'homonculus le remarqua, il se pencha et lui lécha le visage, Edward en trembla de tout son corps.

-Tu me supportes vraiment comme ça ? Je n'y crois pas !

-Bien sûr que oui ! Rétorqua l'humain en fixant le composant qui parlait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime !

Edward tourna la tête vers l'homonculus et il arracha un débris de bois. Envy grogna et bougea furieusement la queue.

-Arrête de bouger ou ça va être trop dur ! Grogna l'humain.

-Je continue de dire que…

-TAIS-TOI ! Coupa le blond d'un ton colérique en arrachant un morceau de verre et brandissant ce qu'il tenait sous son nez.

- Pourquoi, je dis juste que tu n'as aucune raison d'être avec moi, avec cette apparence. Souffla Envy, interloqué.

_-Quel beau corps… je suis jaloux. _Souffla un composant du corps.

Le blond se figea, retira un débris puis tourna la tête vers lui.

- Parce que je t'aime, abruti ! Je m'en fous de ton apparence, bien sûr que je préfère ton apparence humaine, parce que pour t'embrasser c'est plus rebutant, mais je t'aime et je m'en fous de ton apparence. Je t'aimerais, qu'importe l'apparence ! S'écria le blond en arrachant des morceaux de verre.

Edward termina de retirer les débris en ignorant les voix qui lui donnait de morbide envies. Il marcha jusqu'à la tête de l'homonculus puis laissa aller sa tête contre son museau. L'envie enroula sa queue autour de son corps tremblant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alphonse qui fut touché par la scène qu'il voyait mais ne dit pas un mot. Il hésita entre refermer la porte ou pas.


End file.
